Mining cryptocurrency has become a way for those with computing devices to harness the computing power of the device in order to earn crytpocurrencies, such as Bitcoin. A gauge of mining capacity is in the units of hash, such as GH/s. In order to increase the mining capacity, additional and/or more powerful processing modules can be assembled in order to increase the amount of cryptocurrency mined over a period of time. However, a limitation on such additional or more powerful processing modules can be heat dissipation, e.g., the addition of too many modules can result in overheating of the device.